


Catamite

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Just a bunch of unrelated scenes where oswald gets fucked, M/M, Oral Sex, Oswald looks very good bruised and bloodied i might have a problem, Ozzie's a manipulative little shit i love him, Rough Sex, bottom Oswald, sex as manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes to climb up the ranks, you have to get on your knees.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot/Carmine Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot/Salvatore Maroni
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Catamite

As soon as Falcone sent Zsasz out of the room, Oswald knew exactly what was coming; something about the sight of his bruised and bloodied face always made men want to fuck it. And Falcone was angry, as much as he tried to hide it—he didn't believe, didn't want to believe what Oswald was telling him about Liza.  
  
Carmine Falcone, for all the airs of civility he put on, could be every bit as vicious as Maroni at times like these. He wanted to punish Oswald for being the bearer of bad news, though he would never admit that that was what it was, even to himself. As if hurting Oswald would make his message any less true.  
  
Oswald considered his options as Falcone sat back, staring moodily into the fire. There was every chance he could get out of it if he acted injured enough, let slip just how awful his day had been so far. Falcone liked to think of himself as a fair, honorable man, and didn't like to feel like he was taking advantage.  
  
But there was nothing to make a man trust you like convincing him he'd done you wrong. In an hour, Falcone would confirm what Oswald had said about Liza, and the guiltier he felt then...  
  
Oswald stayed on his knees, waiting patiently. After a few moments, Falcone turned toward him. Anger still simmered behind his eyes, but he was gentle as he reached out to cup Oswald's cheek, brushing a thumb over his split lip. Oswald leaned into the touch, tongue flicking out to teasingly lick his own blood from the digit. No turning back now.   
  
Swiping his thumb through the trail of blood on Oswald's chin, Falcone gently pressed it into his mouth, and Oswald lapped obediently at it, tipping his head so his teeth grazed lightly over the pad of his Don's thumb.  
  
The man shifted forwards in his chair, and Oswald took it for the invitation it was, shuffling closer to slot between his legs. A hand settled on the back of his head as he made quick work of Falcone's belt, fingers already starting to wind into his hair. 

Falcone was already half hard when he was pulled out, and it didn't take long for Oswald to coax him the rest of the way there—a long lick along the sensitive underside, a probing tongue at his slit, a little whine against the base of his cock as Oswald mouthed at it.  
  
The grip on his hair tightened at that last one, and then Falcone was pulling him down onto his cock, forcing Oswald to swallow the older man to the root in one go. Slightly startled, he reached up, placing both hands on Falcone's thighs to keep his balance.  
  
When he tried to come up for air, he was pushed back down, fucking Falcone's cock back into his throat, making the man groan above him. He wasn't so big that Oswald couldn't take it, but he let himself choke and gag all the same; Don Falcone wanted him punished, and he wouldn't stop until it happened.  
  
Falcone kept him there until his vision started to blur around the edges; then, there was a rough tug at his hair, and Oswald let out a gasp as he was pulled off. He was given a moment to catch his breath, before Falcone began to fuck his mouth in earnest. Oswald played along, letting the older man set the pace, sucking eagerly where he could and whimpering around Falcone's cock where he couldn't.  
  
After a little thought, he settled on a middle ground between teary eyed and actually crying, just a hair short of what Falcone would feel was too much. It seemed to do the trick, and Falcone shuddered when Oswald stared up at him with wide, watery eyes, his rhythm growing erratic.  
  
He pulled back a little as he finished over Oswald's tongue, and Oswald swallowed quickly, thankful that Falcone didn't share Maroni's pleasure in finishing over his bloodied face—semen in his cuts and scrapes was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
Oswald kept his head lowered as the cock slipped from his mouth, hiding his face from view as he quickly tongued at his split lip to get it bleeding harder. Falcone cupped his cheek again, and he looked up pathetically at his Don, blinking rapidly as if holding back tears.  
  
"Get yourself cleaned up." Falcone ordered, tucking himself back in. "You'll come with me to the exchange. We'll see if you're right then."  
  
Oswald nodded, wiping his mouth to hide his smile of triumph. "Yes, Don Falcone."


End file.
